legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Wen-li
Yang Wenli is a officer in the Free Planets Alliance's space fleet. Known as the greatest general in human history, believed to surpass--or at the very least equal--the brilliant mind of his Imperial counterpart Reinhard von Lohengramm. Despite his genius, Yang Wenli was a relatively simple man harboring no great ambitions. A firm believer in democracy, Yang Wenli followed his ideals without wavering for his entire life. Childhood Yang Wenli was born in SE 767 to a civilian family. His father, Yang Tai-Long worked as a merchant and his mother died when he was five years old. Yang spent his youth aboard his father's interstellar trade ship, travelling the star lanes between Heinessen and Phezzan. At the age of 16, Yang's father reluctantly gave permission for his son to study history. Because Yang Tai-Long was very poor, he was unable to send Yang Wenli to a proper civilian school, forcing Yang Wenli to enter a military academy in order to further his education. Yang studied in the War History Studies Department of the Free Planets Alliance Officers school: his tuition fees would be waved, assuming he entered into military service upon graduation. While Yang was still in school, however, the War History Studies Department was dissolved, forcing Yang to transfer to the Strategic Studies Department. As a student, Yang Wenli described himself as being always on the verge of flunking out. Early Carreer Early in his military carreer, Yang Wenli was assigned as a staff officer to Admiral ___ on El Facil, an FPA planet inside the Iserlohn Corridor. When the Imperial Navy invaded El Facil, the Alliance fleet fled the planet, leaving behind the civilian population. Yang Wenli stayed on the planet and directed the evacuation, a feat which earned him widespread popularity throughout the Free Planets Alliance, and the title "Hero fo El Facil." While on El Facil, Yang encountered first met Frederica Greenhill while choking on some food. Frederica offered Yang tea, but... Once Yang became known as the Hero of El Facil, his carreer stagnated. He was quickly promoted to a strategic operations officer, but the men who commanded him were typically resentful of his reputation, and refused to treat Yang Wenli's advice seriously. The Battle of Astate The Battle of Astate marked a turning point in Yang Wenli's carreer.... The Capture of Iserlohn Fortress Following the battle of Astate, Yang's status as a hero dramatically increased. At home, however, he became embroiled in the political conflict between Job Truniht and the Patriotic Knights Corps, and the Anti-War party. In an attempt to remove Yang from the political picture, he given command of the newly-organized 13th Fleet and ordered to capture Iserlohn Fortress. The 13th Fleet was half the normal fleet size, and comprised solely of survivors from Astate, and raw recruits. It was fully expected that Yang would through himself against Iserlohn and perish, as so many others had before. ... The FPA Invasion .... In order to salvage the invasion plan, the FPA forces withdrew from most of the occupied imperial planets and gathered at the Amlitzer Starzone. The idea was to force the Empire to a single confrontation, and decide the outcome of the invasion in a single moment. The entire invasion plan had been poorly concieved, and the FPA's defeat at Amlitzer was all-but-inevitable. The FPA Civil War .... The Imperial Invasion .... Fall of the Free Planets Alliance .... The Iserlohn Republic .... Death .... Famous Quotes "Humans were drinking alcohol five-thousand years ago, and we're still drinking it now. Alcohol is humanity's friend. Can I abandon a friend?" "The greatest freedom is the freedom not to get involved." "There are few wars between good and evil: most are between one good and another good." "What is that?"